A Letter to Those Who Will Miss Me the Most
by Death Lilies
Summary: SPOILER OF OoTP and HBP. This a letter from a certain someonecoughcoughsiriuscoughcough to all of those who care about him, god rest his soul, and the after effect of the event. Plz R&r you wont be disappointed Chap 3 Now Up!
1. The Letter

**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. It is a ONESHOT. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters from the series.**

To Those Who Will Miss Me The Most,

If you are reading this letter, please expect the worst or at least the closest to it. If you are reading this letter please know that you are not the only one. This letter was printed in numerous copies and sent to those who were closest to me, (Not that many for most of you are gone by now).

The first thing I would like to tell you all is that although I am gone my spirit and/or soul must be lurking around somewhere nearby. Believe me; they will be hard to get rid of, for not even the Dementor's managed. Anyway, this letter is for those who I was the closest to.

The first person that I would like to address is my godson, who will remain so even though I have passed on. Harry, I know this may come as a bit of a shock but there are many things I have never told you. Such as the fact that although you and your parents were not related to me by blood, they will always remain the closest thing to a family I ever had. Your father was more of a brother to me than my own was. Also, I hope that you will remember that you were the closest thing to a son that I ever hoped to have.

Harry, there are also many things that I wish to tell you more about. My younger brother for instance. Regulus A. Black. He was a Death Eater. He died young and I heard that Voldemort killed him but I don't think he was that important. Honestly, no one even really knows what he did either. Anyways, I hope that this information can somehow be used to your advantage. If there is any other information about the Dark Lord, (that you didn't already know) I would tell you, but nothing comes to mind.

The next person I would like to address is my dear cousin, most likely to be the death of me, Bellatrix Lestrange. You made one hell of a choice when you became a death eater and dragged Regulus in it with you but do know that I feel no sorrow or remorse for you because of the choice you made. Also, there will be no sorrow from anyone when you die, not even your belloved master Voldemort, because you obviously cannot see the fact that all of those that he has killed, no matter how close, were never mourned for by him r the rest of his scum.

To Dumbledore. You were a very old friend of mine and helped me for many, many years. I own my life, three times over, to you. You helped me stay in hiding and you helped me escape the castle, by sending Harry and Hermione to me in their 3rd year. You've done more for me than anyone else has.

To anyone else that this letter has been sent to, I wish for you to know that I had this sent to you for one of three reasons: A) You are my family or a very close friend and I only wanted to let you know that this is not good bye forever. As Dumbledore says, death is only the beginning of a new adventure, or something like that. B) I have hated you for a long while and if this is so you will know because attached will be a second letter telling you exactly why I hated you and how much. C) or, both cases in which I was stuck between whether to hate or love you in which you will still get an additional letter to explain why as well.

Sorry if my sense of humor is getting the best of me. This is supposed to be a death letter to let you all know or rather to remind you how much you are missing me or, will miss me. Again, I miss you all and hope you miss me too. Now stop crying this instance and read the rest of the letter!

I hope that all of you including any of my deceased family members will be glad to see and or hear from me either when you die or when you get this letter, whichever comes first. I also hope that all of you that hate me as much as I hate you, as well as those who don't, will remember me even in death. "How can I forget you, Sirius?" Yeah, I know it would be hard to forget about me but please don't try. I want my memory to live on through each one of you so I can say I at least left something behind. Oh Merlin, I sound like someone who hasn't accomplished anything in their lives and has to live on though their friends or suffer being forgotten.

I will miss you all and hope for you the same. Yes I know it will hard to live without me but I know many of you will be able to manage.

All I know is that I owe my life to Dumbledore, Harry Potter and his friends, and all others whose names are to important for me to remember.

Yours Truly,

He who will be missed in death,

The one you all hate to love or vise versa,

_Sirius Black_

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it please R&R. Reviewing is not for me to know how many people read it, but for you guys to let me know what I need to improve on when I write.**


	2. The AfterEffects

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in any part or whole…if I did I would be asking my mum for money.

**A/N: Um…this story started out as a oneshot but I think I am going to add a chapter or two I am not sure how many but there will be more.**

Chapter 2: The After-effects

Harry Potter sat in his bedroom at the Dursley's house as he read the last lines of Sirius' letter. He was very close to tears as he remembered his godfather. Sirius Black was a man who went to the wizard's prison Azkaban without so much as a fair trial because everyone thought he was guilty. Even Harry himself thought his godfather was guilty. At least, that was before they found out it was Peter Pettigrew. Ever since Harry's 3rd year at Hogwarts, Sirius had written to him, Ron and Hermione. He was not a person you could forget easily.

Harry grabbed a section of leftover parchment and began to write on it with an old quill. Once he was finished he set the quill down and read over his words.

_Dear Ron and Hermione,_

_I found this letter on my desk this morning and I thought you might want to read it. It is regarding Sirius. Please read and send back to me pronto. I will try my best to make it to the Burrow this summer. Let me know where you are and if you are apart send this letter to the other. I intend for both of you to read this letter. It could be really important._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry _

Sadisfied with his work he rolled both his and Sirius' letters up and tied them to Hedwig's leg before giving her a treat.

" I need you to take these to the Burrow, ok?" Hedwig nipped at his hand to take the treat and waited for Harry to open his window.

Then, Harry watched as Hedwig flew out the window and became nothing but a small white spec in the otherwise grey sky. Then he went downstairs to endure Dudley's torment as usual.

**therulersonmyfanficpagearenotworkingsoiamjustgoingtotypeoutmyproblemanditwillworkasoneforthetimebeinglalalalaiambored**

A young girl with red hair was starring out of her bedroom window when a white bird came into view. As the bird got closer it started to take the familiar shape of a 16 year-old boy's owl.

"RON! RON! OPEN THE WNDOW! HEDWIGS HERE!" Ginny yelled as she ran from her room to the kitchen down below. "DID YOU HERE ME! HEDWIGS HERE!"

"Bloody Hell, Ginny! No need to yell when I am standing right in front of you!" Ginny looked around and noticed that she was already in the kitchen and her brother was standing right in front of her.

"Oh…sorry…well if you would not ignore me as often as you do maybe I wouldn't have to yell." She said as she walked over to the still closed window near by. Ginny looked outside and saw Hedwig approaching rather rapidly. She opened the window and watched the snowy white owl take her landing on the kitchen counter.

Just as Ron was reaching for the letter, Molly Weasley came running in from the other room.

"WHAT WAS ALL THE SCREAMING ABOUT! You are going to wake Hemione before breakfast is even- oh look Harry sent us a letter!" She rushed over and snatched the letter out of Ron's hand. She was about to unroll the parchment when Ginny snatched it back.

" I think Hermione should be awake before we open this. Ronald, if you would please."

Ginny put the letter behind her back and—

"HERMIONE!WAKE UP! Ouch!" Ron was now rubbing his head, which had a rather large red spot forming on his forehead from where his mother had hit him. Ginny shook her head as Ron's face grew even more red from the sudden cold of the door opening.

"Morning Dad," they both said as a rather groggy looking Hermione walked down the stairs rubbing her ears.

"Morning Arthur. You're home early…" Molly ran up to him and pecked him on the cheek. These two carried on their conversation by the door as Hermione stumbled over her own feet.

"Why're you all screaming? Someone woke me up…" Hermione sat down in the nearest chair and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you talking about Hermione? Nobody was screaming…maybe you were dreaming or something…" Ginny smiled and looked away as Ron tried to persuade her that no one was making any noise. She looked down at her hands and remembered Harry's letter.

"Ronald…why do…you keep insisting that no one was yelling? I heard it myself!" Hermione yawned while trying to keep up the conversation.

"I'm tellin' you…Nobody was yelling!"

"Well then, if nobody was yelling then why are you being so defensive about it? You know I did believe you but then I remembered that the voice sound like yours so-'

"SHUT UP!" Ginny yelled over the pair of them. Everyone looked over at her and she continued. "Thank you. Anyway, I was about to tell you Hermione, that we got a letter from Harry this morning. We didn't _want_ to wake you, but Ron insisted that we wait for you to wake up before we read it…" She stopped and waited for her reaction.

"Wow, that was very…kind…of you." Hermione thanked him and let Ginny continue.

"So, Ron kindly offered to wake you himself. That was the screaming that you heard."

"Ron! You are such an inconsiderate, lazy… I am going to…I.." Hermione smacked Ron in the back of the head and Ginny yet again, allowed them to continue. She saw out of the corner of her eye her mother and father walk out of the room, leaving them to bicker amongst themselves.

"OK! QUIT IT!…thank you. Anyway, this is Harry's letter and I thought that the three of us could read it _without_ anymore interruptions." She took the letter and set it on the table in front of the other two.

Without another word, the three of them unrolled the parchment and started to read Harry's letter. A few minutes later they had switched over to Sirius' and read through, yet again, without a sound. Molly came back into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

Secretly, she was glad all of the screaming had ceased and then she took out the bacon, and charmed it to fry itself in the frying pan.

**A/N: Thanx for reading! Plz r&r and look forward to maybe another chapter or two.**

**-Kayla**


	3. Old Memories Pt 1 and The Reply

Dislcaimer: Solely for those of you who HAVEN'T caught on yet...i do not own Harry Potter in any part or whole so there! (geez...some people are so slow these days... )

**A/N: Um this is basically just the thrid chapter here...nothing to special to report but i still dont know how far i am going to take this story. I really am sorry i havent updated in a while but with school and my hectic life at home its been sort of hard. REVIEW! I really need reviews form you guys so i know if i need to improve or not so read and enjoi!**

SPOILER WARNING OF THE EVENTS IN BOOK 6 AHEAD! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVENT READ THAT!

Remus Lupin sat in a large comfy chair in his apartment. Life had been dull enough when Sirius had died and now with Dumbledore gone there was barely anything to do whether with the order or other wise. Lupin in particular had been spending time with the Weasleys especially Bill and his soon to be wife Fleur. Since Bill's "accident" last year, he had been having a hard time dealing with his appearence.

The Order was desperately trying to find Snape and Malfoy (Jr and Sr), but so far they had barely managed to scrape anything up. Everyone was trying harder to work around Grimmauld Place, but the people who were working harder were usually the ones that were having a harder time letting go.

Remus' train of thought crashed when he heard a faint pecking that seemed to be coming from his bedroom window. He stood and slowly walked towards the sound. When he turned to the left towards the passage that lead to his bedroom, the pecking ceased. He continued to see if there were any letters and found a simple envelope sitting on the windowsill.

He proceeded to open the window and grab the letter. The letter had his name written on it in a familiar, yet unrecognizable, scrawly handwriting. His stomach dropped. "No...it couldn't be," he mubled to himself.

He opened it and started to read:

_"To Those Who Will Miss Me The Most,_

_If you are reading this letter, please expect the worst or at least the closest to it. If you are reading this letter please know that you are not the only one. This letter was printed in numerous copies and sent to those who were closest to me, (Not that many for most of you are gone by now)._

_The first thing I would like to tell you all is that although I am gone my spirit and/or soul must be lurking around somewhere nearby..."_

Moments later, his eyes were directed towards the suignature at the bottom of the parchment:

"_Sirius Black"_

Lupin dropped the letter and his eyes started to tear up the moment he remembered the strange and distant memories this letter brought back. Yes, a letter he had just recieved brought back memories of the day that the four of them, Wormtail, Moony, Padfoot, and Prongs, had each written one.

* * *

Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and the other Weasleys (with the exception of Percy), were sitting at the table eating breakfast. Charlie had decided to take some time off for his own brother's wedding, and speaking of which, the pair of them, Bill and Fleur, were nowhere to be found. Fred and George had decided to do the same, but as soon as brekfast had concluded they had left for the shop. 

The twins had a lot of work to do after last year, in which the Death Eaters had used their "darkness powder" during the attack on the school.

Ron and Hermione finshed before Ginny, so they had decided to reply back to Harry.

" What should I write?" Ron sat with a confused look on his face as he waited for Hermione to fill him in.

" What do you think you should write, you idiot? Just say that the letter he sent us is in the envelope and ask him when he thinks he can come!" She said all this in nearly one breath and Ron astounded her yet again with the following remark...

" '...you...sent...us...is in...this...envelope and...'umm...what was the rest of that, Mione?" She looked up at her and she looked back at him with an incredulous look of pity...pity for his stupidness at least.

"Merlin, Ronald! Your hopeless," and with that she walked over and snacthed the quill right out of his hand. She completed the letter and read it twice over to make sure it was perfect. She returned the quill to Ron's hand and folded up the parchment. Ron handed her the envelope and they sent it back to Harry with Pigwidgeon, only to watch the over excited owl fly in to the window.

Ron had yet another red mark on his forehead now, but this time he had hit himself for his own stupidity. He picked up the small owl and opened the window. Then, all in a sucession of about 5 seconds, he threw the bird out the window and closed it, then proceed to follow Hermione back downstairs.

**A/N: I hoped you like the new chpater...I will update ASAP but my comp is freaking out so it might not be for another week or two. Again sorry for the delay and PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW!**

**--Kay**


End file.
